winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Feeling Fine
Feeling Fine is a song heard in the movie Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss during Bloom and Sky's date. Lyrics |-|English= Nobody knows But I get a feeling when I'm with you And everything's good and everything's fine And you're a princess like the ones you'd find in fairy tales Baby, baby, baby can't you feel me shine But the all that I have when I feel that you're mine Baby, baby, baby won't you let me stay I lean a bit closer with a kiss every day, 'cause You are so special to me And I have to say I find a love You make me grow every time When you hold me in your arms, 'cause You made me so happy Just standin' by me And I'm feeling so fine Now that you are by my side And I'm glad to see you smile And I love the way your eyes always shine And I'm feeling so fine Now that you are by my side And my heart is open-wide And you know that we can fly And I want to make the whole world know that I love you When I'm wave I don't know why time keeps fallin' behind I'm high in the sky You're the only thing that matters You're the star and the sunrise You are so special to me And I have to say I find a love You make me grow every time When you hold me in your arms, 'cause You made me so happy Just standin' by me And I'm feeling so fine Now that you are by my side And my heart is open-wide And you know that we can fly And I want to make the whole world know that I love you |-|Italian= Davvero non so Mi sento cosi bene quando sto con te Ed ogni volta che sei qui con me Il cielo sembra gia' piu' chiaro e splende il sole Fermati, ti prego, ancora un'altro po' Il tempo ci porta dove ancora non so e Fermati, ti prego, ancora qui con me Dovrei ancora dirti tanti di quelle cose Vorrei parlarti della prima volta che ti ho visto tu Tu sei importante, sorrisi a me con quei grandi occhi blu D'allora ti porto sempre con me Da quel giorno e poi soltanto sole splende in me Vorrei non passe mai questo tempo insieme qui con te Da quel giorno e poi soltanto tu davanti a me Vorrei il mondo qui per noi, darti tutto cio' che vuoi Vorrei solo dirti che sei sempre unica Davvero non so se questa avventura si fermera' mai Mi basta se seduti su prato verde Gia' tuo sguardo mi incanta Vorrei parlarti della prima volta che ti ho visto tu Tu sei importante, sorrisi a me con quei grandi occhi blu D'allora ti porto sempre con me Da quel giorno e poi soltanto tu davanti a me Vorrei il mondo qui per noi, darti tutto cio' che vuoi Vorrei solo dirti che sei sempre unica Trivia *This is one of the three songs which is not featured in the Winx Club: The Mistery of the Abyss album. *The full version of the song was released in a compilation video of the movie's songs in YouTube. Videos English Italian Coming soon... Category:Songs Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club Category:Bloom Category:Sky Category:Couples Category:Movies Songs